Young Queen Of Moonhaven
by Soccer16star2015
Summary: Marigold has been the queen of Moonhaven for a while now and the boggans are acting up. She is visited by a friend and finds that she has a destiny to fulfill to save her kingdom. Will she be able to save everyone and save herself?
1. Chapter 1

CH1

I ran as fast as I could, dodged tree branches and arrows being shot at me. This was a typical day as queen of the forest for me. I have been queen for 2 years now. I turned around to see the boggans gaining on me. I saw a spear coming my way and tuck, ducked and rolled to the left dodging it. Of course a large boggan was coming closer so I figured it was high time for me to make a quick get away. I lowered a vine that wrapped around my hand. I rode it slow enough so the boggans would follow me to the river but just fast enough to keep a good distance. I had to lead them away from my citizens. I was running on a tree branch when a big tough looking boggan jumped in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh good, you caught up." I managed to get out as I huffed for air. I saw out of the corner of my eye a hummingbird and continued to distract the boggans surrounding me. "You know I thought I was going to have to slow down just so you didn't feel left out." I grinned. Then arrows came wising by piercing the boggans in the chest. I raised up my arm and the bird carried me off the branch.

"What on earth were you thinking coming out here alone!" I heard a voice on the hummingbird. I peered around the birds feet and saw my mother looking down at me while I was dangling from the bird.

"I'm sorry." I said reaching out to grab her hand. "I couldn't let them get any closer to everyone and Ronin and most the leafmen are off fighting against the majority of the boggans."

"Mari, I know you're trying to save everyone, but there will be no one to save if you are gone." I looked into her sad but bright green eyes. She was right as always all I could do was look down and try to avoid her gaze.

We made it back to Moonhaven and I went straight to my chambers to avoid any questions. My mother was better at answering questions and handling import conversations than I was. Maybe she should have been queen.

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling with flowers hanging everywhere. I heard footsteps and figured it was my mother. For a daisy flower she sure could get mad.

"Don't ever sneak off like that again without someone with you!" I turned on my side facing away from her. Being Mother Nature I could sense how upset she was. "You could have gotten hurt, or…" she paused and I knew what was coming "killed."

"Mom, I am a lot tougher than you give me credit for." I pleaded

"Honey I know you are but you have to realize they are intentionally after you and they wont hesitate to hurt you." I got up to face her but then looked down at the ground. " Sweetie you are not just the queen, you are also my daughter."

She came over to me and raised my chin with her delicate figures so I was looking straight into her face. She had a weak smile but one that showed she cared.

"Ok, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I gave a weak smile and she hugged me. She took my hand in hers and led me to my guards. The ones that are so clingy sometimes I think we breathe too much of the same air.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"Can we go to Nimm's tonight?" I begged. Nim's tree was my favorite place. Everyone was happy, laughing, dancing to music, and everyone was safe.

She eyed me for a min then replied "I suppose-" I jumped into her arms.

"Thank you!"

We got the birds ready and my royal guards to leave to Nim's.

As we arrived to the tree I felt something jolt through my body. I jumped.

"Are you alright?" My mother asked with a concerned expression.

I pulled off a smile "yeah I'm good." I gave a little giggle and I pulled her towards the entrance of the tree to avoid anymore questions or stare downs.

There was music and almost all my friends were there.

"Mari we are over here!" I turned my head and saw Rosie, Danny, and Lima all at a table. I turned to my mother as if asking for permission and she ushered me off. I ran over to my friends.

"He everyone what's up?" I asked. I was happier and perkier than I was earlier. Friends tend to do that to you.

"Nothing really, just chillin." Rosie smiled. She was a beautiful rose child. Her mother and my mother are best friends. In fact they were talking to each other along with Danny's mom.

Danny was a dandelion and he was also my best friend. We all used to hang out all the time but ever since I became queen its been hard to join them.

"So what do you think of the band." I questioned them.

"Well I think they could use a stronger singer like lima, but these singers are good too." We laughed as we saw Lima blush. She was the smallest of us and I would help look after her as if I was her older sister.

Her mother was killed during a boggan attack my first year of being queen. I couldn't help but feel guilty. She currently was living with her aunt who was just as nice, but it wasn't the same.

"Well Lima I think you should sing for us one day." I smiled and took her hand.

"So Mari, heard you got into a little run with the boggans." Danny questioned rubbing his dandelion bud head with a grin. I glared at him.

"How did you know?" I was puzzled.

"You cant keep anything away from your friends!" Rosie stuck her arms up. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, so up for some fun?" Danny asked with a devious grin on his face.

"What kind of fun do you propose we do?" I asked.

Rosie chipped in "The kind that will actually get this party started." She smiled and pointed to the ceiling.

I saw several baskets hanging from the ceiling, but apparently no one else seemed to notice them.

"What's in them?" I continued to look at the baskets and began to feel anxious inside.

"Streamers!" Rosie threw her hands in the air and lima began to giggle.

"Alright" I agreed "What's the plan?"

The ropes were of vines so all I had to do was flick my hand and release the ties. Then the baskets would tip over and the streamers would fall out.

"hey, mari? Are you ready? Danny and Rosie said you could let them fall now." Lima shyly informed me it was now my time in this plan.

I flicked my hand and the streamers began to fall. Everyone began to cheer, dance, and laugh. My friends and I were running around having a great time, when I suddenly felt dizzy. I stopped running. My friends turned around to come get me but I smiled and motioned them on. "I think I will just rest a min. Sorry guys." I watched them run off and I went to find my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

The night continued and everyone was having fun, but I started to feel icky again. I went over and stood by my mom while she talked with Rosie's mom. I just stood by her side leaning against her, but smiling and greeting people to not make a scene.

"Honey, are you okay?" I looked up to see Rosie's and my Mom eyeing me with a concern in their eyes. My mouth opened to reply when the tree shook. I lost my balance but my mother held me up on my feet. Suddenly all the guards were surrounding me. I finally caught my balance and felt my mother holding onto me. I looked around and saw Rosie and Danny with theirs moms and Lima with her aunt. Everyone was quiet.

The ground shook again, mom held me tighter. Then suddenly boggans were appearing every where. Every one went frantic.

"Protect the queen!" I heard some men yell. I saw some boggans after lima, and without even thinking, I pulled away from my mother and dodged the guards.

"Meri, come back!" I heard mom yell, but I didn't stop.

I saw her cornered and flipped over the boggan and landed in front of Lima facing the boggan. "Sorry but you weren't invited!" I grinned deviously and flicked my hand. A vine popped out and sent the boggan flying.

I smiled at Lima who seemed relieved to see me. Her aunt came and got her and My mom and the guards were headed towards me when I turned around and saw an arrow coming at me to fast to dodge.

I gasped in pain. I looked down at my chest and saw a strange arrow. I pulled it out and felt a sharp pain. It wasn't a normal arrow; it was green and black with silver around the edges. I fell to my knees. I felt my mom pick me up and I was looking to the ceiling. She ran towards the birds. I looked behind us to see everyone running frantically. With out another thought I shot vines in after the boggans picking them up and throwing them out or holding them. The last thing I remember is seeing everyone able to escape while my mom took me back to Moonhaven.

_I saw a bright light and a figure standing in it. "Am I dead?" I asked. "Who are you? Where am I?" _

_The figure laughed. "Hey kid, you are in limbo. You will not die for you see that arrow was made to kill a plant person only. It is not time for you to leave yet though."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Come and look through the mirror." I followed the figure and looked through the mirror. It was me. I was lying in my mom's lap while she stroked my cheek. The guards were all around me, well my body, while I laid there unconscious. _

_"So what's going to happen to me?" I looked up at the figure. _

_" You are still needed in Moonhaven but to save you, you will need a different form." I must have looked puzzled because the figure laughed. _

_"More clarification please."_

_"Well, you see the flower form of you has died, so to save you, you will take the form of human." _

_"What!" I jumped "But, but" the figure put her hand on my shoulder and I could finally see who it was. Tara. _

_"I am so sorry this has happened to you but it's because of this that you will be known as the greatest queen of Moonhaven." She smiled at me. _

_"No one is as awesome as you Tara!" I jumped and hugged her. I pulled back "this is going to be a big change." I looked at the ground. She placed her fingures under my chin and motioned it up so I was looking into her face. _

_"Trust me, you can do this. You are already stealing my moves." I giggled and smiled at laughed "Also tell Ronin he needs to smile more." We hugged one more time before there was a bright blinding light. _

* * *

_**If you want the story to continue then please review.** _


End file.
